Hadley Rockhill
Hadley is a girl who lives for the rush of horse riding. She appears in the short story, Together Forever. }} Biography Hadley grew up in a small town in America before she attended a summer camp in Jorvik. During her time in America, she was consistently being teased, mocked and bullied by her classmates because she was failing the subject of mathematics. As a result, she had to give up her riding career in order to maintain her grades at school. When she spent her time in Jorvik, Hadley’s passion for horseback riding returned stronger than before, all because of one very unique horse; Smokefall. Appearance Will be expanded soon. Personality Hadley can be referred to sometimes as energetic, optimistic, confident and even stubborn. She is known to be the breaker of silence as she loves keeping everyone entertained. Hadley is very good at blocking people out as she had quite a few bullies in America. However, in Jorvik, the only reason she gets teased is because she rides a simple horse - a Jorvik Warmblood. Hadley loves telling people that no matter the horse breed they ride, so long as they are having fun, then everything will be alright. Strengths Show Jumping Hadley performs at show jumping competitions once every month as she is considered one of Silverglade Academy's best jumpers, hence why she got the position in her club; Elite Western Jumpers. She practices everyday, whenever she gets the chance, at the Riding Arena near Silverglade. Organisation and Practice Hadley's organisation is the main key she does so well in her horseback activities. She schedules training sessions, both solo and group, where she practices for all of her competitions. As mentioned above, she trains daily which is how she gained her respective high-ranking position. Weaknesses Dressage Hadley and Smokefall aren't exactly the best when it comes to dressage. They normally get their stepping confused and sometimes even manage to accidentally mix up their routine with another. Despite their lack of experience, the pair try with the best of their ability, leaving them with rather a successful outcome. Horse Racing Though she never stops trying until she accomplishes success, Hadley gives up when it comes to horse racing. She finds the sport quite harmful to the horses and she doesn't find it nearly as enjoyable as other sports. Relationships Aaron (Her Father) Due to the fact that her father is constantly taking late shifts to provide his family with money, Hadley never gets a chance to spend quality time with him. She finds it rather frustrating as she organises dinners and prepares activities only to have them shut out by her very own dad. However, when she does get a chance to have a decent, uninterrupted conversation with him on the weekends, she completely forgets about all the times Aaron's missed out because his humour and kind heart pulls her into an alternate universe where there's no trouble nor stress. Melissa (Her Mother) Hadley and her mother get along quite well as they spend a lot of time together, either cooking, shopping or just talking. Melissa understands her second-born daughter very well and knows exactly what she likes. Because of this, Hadley trusts her mum even more than regular children do. Jonas (Her Deceased Older Brother) Before he passed away during a swimming accident, Jonas and Hadley were very close. He was always there when she was afraid and he was always teaching her important life lessons. Above all, he was funny, caring and incredibly nerdy. He always had his nose in a book besides when Hadley needed him. Which is why she absolutely loved him. She knew Jonas would always be there but when he died, she was heartbroken, to the point where she shut out everyone who was worried about her. Piper (Her Older Sister) After Jonas passed away, these two sister have grown even closer as they learned to trust each other. Piper knows she can count on her younger sister and Hadley knows she can count on Piper. When Hadley trains, Piper tags along so she can give her younger sister extra tips she learned while growing up on a farm. Category:Expansion Needed Category:Alaska 27's Category:Characters Category:Females